Muscle protein synthesis, muscle carbohydrate metabolism, and the effects of insulin and growth hormone in myotonic dystrophy are under study using insulin clamps, forearm perfusion, and stable isotopes. Clinical trials of prednisone and azathioprine and protein synthesis studies are under way in Duchenne dystrophy.